Rosalina (JSSB)
Rosalina is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. Rosalina first debuted in the Nintendo Wii title Super Mario Galaxy, where she aided Mario on his quest to save his "special one" from Bowser. Rosalina's popularity has since grown, and she has become a recurring character within the Super Mario series, making appearances in Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario 3D World and Mario Party 10. Rosalina fights alongside a Luma which can spawn in one of eight colours: yellow, blue, red, orange, purple, green, apricot and black. All Lumas act the same, in that they are used in Rosalina's attacks and can be KO'd. Rosalina's voice actress from Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart 8, Laura Faye Smith, reprises her role for her appearance in Super Smash Bros.. Yuya Takezawa also voices Luma, with additional voice clips being taken from Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina does not appear in Jake's Super Smash Bros. II. Her moveset is, for the most part, reused for Merelda, a newcomer character hailing from the Wario universe. Rosalina does make an appearance in the game as an Assist Trophy character, alongside several other cut characters including Lana and Ashley Robbins. Movesets Origins Luma Shot, Star Bomb and Galactical Bang are all of original creation, centring around the "Luma" species that first debuted in Super Mario Galaxy. In this game, and its sequel, it is explained that Lumas turn into galaxies when fed enough/become of age, explaining the third special move. The Bob-Omb used in the Star Bomb move comes from Super Mario Bros. 2. While most Super Mario use coins as the main currency of the Mushroom Kingdom and, hence, Mario's main collectible, Super Mario Galaxy instead uses Star Bit's, which are used in Rosalina's default side special move. ''Super Mario Galaxy introduced many new means of travel for Mario, including the '''Launch Star and Star Spin technique. The Launch Star would shoot Mario once the Wii Remote is shaken while he rests inside of it, while the Star Spin could be used by shaking the controller on the ground. Both act similarly to their appearance in Super Smash Bros.. The Star Cursor was a very minor element used within Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel. In the game, it could be used to shoot or draw Star Bits towards Mario, collecting them in the latter. The Star Cursor acts similarly in the Gravitational Pull attack, where is spins around Rosalina, drawing (and defusing) projectiles towards her. The Cosmic Observatory acted as Mario's main hub of Super Mario Galaxy, akin to Delfino Plaza and Peach's Castle in Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario 64, respectively. While on the Cosmic Observatory, Mario could interact with Rosalina and many other Luma characters. However, one could also torment the characters by jumping atop their heads. Should Mario jump towards Rosalina, she will shield herself using an Energy Bubble, bouncing Mario away as he hits it. In Super Mario Bros., Mario would clear levels by jumping on flagpoles. Super Mario 64 introduced a new way for the plumber to complete missions: collecting a Power Star. These Power Stars would then be used in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, while a variation known as the "Shine Sprite" in Super Mario Sunshine. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Rosalina appears while three small stars appear around her. A Luma then appears beside her, and she pats its head happily as the match begins. Victory Poses Rosalina's victory theme is an excerpt of the Comet Observatory theme from Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina's first victory pose has the Luma jump into Rosalina's arms, before she hugs it close to her body happily. Rosalina's second victory pose has the Luma spin around Rosalina happily as she creates waves of light with her wand. Rosalina's third, and final, victory pose has Rosalina pose gracefully as she says "all right!". The Luma will then circle around her and continue to do so. Taunts Rosalina's Up Taunt has her spin around in a majestic manor as stars trace the lines her arms made. Rosalina's Side Taunt has her fall backwards as if fainting, only to be caught by her Luma friend. This is a reference to the [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/2/27/Rosalina_Double_Bogey_Animate.gif action she does in Mario Golf: World Tour when she gets a double bogey]. Rosalina's Down Taunt has her wave her want majestically in an arc-like shape, going from the ground-up. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Rosalina has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Rosalina's first recolour costume gives her a pink dress and more prominent golden hair, referencing the appearance of Princess Peach. Rosalina's second recolour costume gives her a golden dress with darker blonde hair, referencing the appearance of Princess Daisy. Rosalina's third recolour costume gives her a white dress with a slight green tint to her hair, referencing the appearance of Palutena. Rosalina's fourth recolour costume gives her a dark pink dress, referencing the appearance of Viridi. Rosalina's fifth recolour costume gives her a light pink dress and more prominent golden hair, referencing the appearance of Zelda. Rosalina's sixth recolour costume gives her a dark red dress and black hair, referencing the appearance of Ashley. Rosalina's seventh, and final, recolour costume gives her a white dress and white hair, referencing the appearance of Elena. Rosalina's first special outfit puts her in the jumpsuit she wears while biking in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart Wii. Rosalina's second special outfit puts her in a dress similar in style to the ones worn by Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, being of a cyan colouring with a silver brooch. Rosalina's third, and final, special outfit transforms her into "Rosetta", an early concept from Super Mario Galaxy showing the character who would become Rosalina. Trivia *Rosalina is one of three characters in Super Smash Bros. to float while dashing. The other two characters to do this are Meloetta and Palutena. ********